


Just Between Us

by meledea



Series: 4Ever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Demisexual Kira, F/F, Pre-Relationship, background Scott/Stiles/Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/pseuds/meledea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira may not be able to pinpoint the exact moment when she realised that she was in love with her friend, but she could remember with clarity the first time she said it out loud. </p><p>(the one where Kira and Scott have a heart-to-heart instead of seven minutes in heaven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> set approximately a year and a half before the events of [I Want You (Do You? Want Me Too?)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2692391)
> 
> shoutout to [Christa](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful beta, as always!

 

Kira may not be able to pinpoint the exact moment when she realised that she was in love with her friend, but she could remember with clarity the first time she said it out loud. It had been at Erica’s sixteenth birthday party, after being uncomfortably dragged into rounds of spin-the-bottle and truth or dare and “never have I ever” (during which she’d sat on the sidelines awkwardly revealing herself as the least experienced and most uninteresting person among her friends), and then she’d been selected for seven minutes of heaven with Scott.  
  
She’d been desperately unhappy and out of place that night, emotionally exhausted from hours of having been forced to watch Malia kiss other people and listening to her confess the details of her first wet dream and laugh about cute boys, so the minute Erica had shut the closet door on them she’d curled into a ball in the corner and just said “I don’t wanna make out with you. I’m sorry.”  
  
She’d just barely been able to make out his expression, but she’d known he wasn’t mad. Scott was the nicest person in the world, and of all the people here to be shut in a closet with he was definitely the best. She heard him sit down opposite her. “It’s okay. I don’t wanna make out either. I was hoping to just talk actually.”  
  
Kira had blinked in the darkness, surprised and trying to adjust to see his face properly. “What?”  
  
Scott had shrugged and given her a gentle smile. “You’re not having fun anymore. It’s really obvious, I’m surprised no one else has mentioned it. Do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
She’d chewed her lip a few seconds, contemplating how much to say. “It’s just… I feel like…” she’d sighed, frustrated as she tried to find the words. “Everyone else seems to be… and I’m just, I’m _not_.”  
  
Despite her difficulty explaining herself Scott had somehow understood. “You’re not broken, Kira. Maybe you’re just, you know,” he’d made an inexplicable gesture, cheeks going pink, “more slowly.” She’d blushed at that, and he’d gone redder but he’d continued anyway. “Maybe you won’t at all? That’s okay though! Mom said some people don’t, and like, that’s normal? Well, not normal, cos like, what _is_ normal? But it’s _okay_. Like, it doesn’t mean you’re broken or anything, just different.”  
  
She’d made a face at him. “Different. Yay.” Picking at the carpet Kira had sighed again and considered telling him the rest of it. She hadn’t waited long before giving in – Scott was trustworthy, and sweet, and smart, and she’d needed to tell someone for a while.  
  
“It’s not just… _that_. I mean, I _have_ wanted to do… things? Just, only with one person,” she’d mumbled the last few words, avoiding his gaze.  
  
He’d been silent for a few moments, then gently said, “Malia.”  
  
She’d inexplicably felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to stop them forming. “I just… I don’t like anyone else the way I like her.” Kira winced as her voice cracked. “I want to spend more time with her than anyone else. The idea of being with someone else makes my skin crawl but with her everything is different. And like, I don’t know about full on… _stuff_ , but, like, second? Third base? Is something I could…” she’d groaned in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. “I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you.”  
  
Scott had just laughed at her mumbled words. “Um, if it helps I can tell you something no one knows, to you know… even it out.”  
  
Kira had peeked out from behind her hands. “Um, yeah, okay.”  
  
Looking a little self-conscious, Scott had scratched the back of his head and then mumbled, “Ah, so, Stiles and I have been doing stuff. Together.”  
  
“Scott, please,” Kira had rolled her eyes. “You haven’t told anyone because everyone already knows you two are fooling around. You have a massive hickey under your collar.”  
  
He’d gone red. “Right,” he’d squeaked. “Well, um, it’s kinda… more than that? Like… it wasn’t Stiles? Who gave me that?”  
  
“What?” Kira had gasped.  
  
“Stiles and I, we… we’re also both sorta fooling around with, um,” he’d swallowed and taken a deep breath. “With Allison.”  
  
“ _Ohmygod_.”  
  
“Ha, yeah. It’s new, and it’s not, you know, _conventional_ or ‘socially accepted normal’ or anything but… it’s good. It’s great.” He’d grinned contentedly, beginning to sound distracted. “It’s _really_ , _really_ great.”  
  
Kira had groaned with exasperation and covered her face again, which had been enough to snap Scott back to the present.  
  
“Anyway, I had a point! And the point is that yeah, it was… scary, and intimidating, and risky for our friendship, but we made sure – we _make_ sure – to be completely honest, and communicate a lot, and all that. And who cares if it’s not ‘normal’,” he’d made air-quotes again, “we’re happy. We all love each other a lot, and even though this is really new and we’re still just kids we want it to work in the long run, so it’s important that we build it from a good solid foundation, you know? And keep treating each other right, and all that, so that if it doesn’t work out then we’ll still be friends."  
  
Kira smiled at him gently in the dim light. “That’s really beautiful. If any three people can make it work, it’s you three.”  
  
“Yeah, it is! So my point is that if you’re honest and kind and flexible then I think that if you tell Malia then you two will be totally okay, no matter how it plays out.”  
  
“I don’t think I’m ready to tell her yet.”  
  
“That’s totally cool, I respect that. Just, lemme know if you need to talk about it, okay? I’m one hundred percent here for you.”  
  
Kira leaned forward in the darkness and hugged Scott tightly. “You’re the best man in the world, Scott McCall. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
A bang on the closet door had them jumping apart, their moment interrupted. Erica’s voice was loud through the thin wood. “Time’s almost up guys!”  
  
With a grateful sigh Kira moved to get up but paused when Scott grabbed for her arm. “I know you didn’t wanna make out and I totally respect that, but Erica will never let up if she thinks we didn’t do anything. Pass your lipgloss?”  
  
She gave him a strange look but fished the tube out of her hoodie and handed it over anyway, watching him put a little on his fingers then smear that across his lips and rub it in a bit. Kira giggled and then wiped at her own glossy lips to match. With a quick fist bump they shoved open the closet door and walked out to face their friends.  
  
Kira was too busy watching Stiles’ reaction to the gloss on Scott’s lips in amusement to notice the way Malia’s face fell.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on [tumblr](http://neighbourhoodwitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
